The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for thermal control in a cap of a gas turbine combustor.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor receives compressed air from the compressor along with a fuel, and combusts a fuel-air mixture to generate hot gases of combustion. The hot gases flow through the turbine, thereby driving turbine blades. As appreciated, the combustor generates a significant amount of heat. Unfortunately, this heat can cause thermal expansion of various components, which in turn can lead to thermal cracks and other problems without suitable cooling or relief. For example, in a head end of the combustor, the heat may cause significant thermal expansion in a cap assembly.